Mobile terminals are small in size and easy to carry, and have become an indispensable item of daily use for more and more users. According to the statistics, mobile terminal users have exceeded 700 million in China. Along with the rapid growth of the mobile Internet over recent years, smart terminals have advantages such as acquiring information at any time via connection to the Internet. In addition cell phones have gradually become a necessity in people's daily lives. As wireless communication technologies have been developed, cell phone data services have increased enriching people's life.
As people become more and more dependent on smart terminals, increasingly plentiful functions have become the focus of competition among all major vendors. Additionally types of smart terminals are continuously updated. However, users typically are not aware of the new functions developed by vendors. For example, users may not be aware of functions such as a standby function or wakeup function activated by double tapping on the touch screen or a machine wakeup function by using a machine voice to wakeup. The lack of awareness of these functions results in a loss of experience for the users.